Life's Sensual Pleasures
by emmylou362
Summary: Will life in the Sohma house ever be the same after seeing Tohru in that way?             FILLED WITH LEMONS!


Rated: M

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't nor will I ever own Fruits Basket.

Lifes sensual pleasures

Chapter 1

Tohru woke up and stared at the ceiling. _God it's been a long night. It must be about time to wake up and start looking after those three. I mean I like living in the Sohma house but I think their all old enough to at least help out a little bit. Do I really have to do everything?_ She thought to herself. She finally got up the courage to look at the clock and sure enough it was two minutes to four. Sighing to herself, she slowly got out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and a towel and headed out to the bathroom. She had just stepped out of her pajamas, and in walked, who else but Shiguri. He was half asleep and didn't realize Tohru was in there until she screamed. Still in a half asleep daze, he turned his gaze towards her and woke up real quick.

" Ah, Tohru," he said in his usual purvey way (but _half_ joking), " have you finally come to your senses?"

Shiguri started to take off his pajamas in what he thought was a very sexy way but in all actuality he looked like a turtle on speed. (Very evil look towards Emmylou362)

(Emmylou362: It's not my fault Shiguri. I just calls them as I sees them… Hahaha turtle on speed.

Shiguri (under his breath): I hate you.

Emmylou362: I heard that!

Shiguri: Oo)

Tohru quickly grabbed her towel and covered herself, but not before Shiguri got a good chance to look her up and down. A little disappointed, he sighed and started to re-button his shirt, "Guess not. Sorry to intrude. I wasn't aware that anyone was in here."

" I'll just leave… unless… you… want me to stay?" he added hopefully.

Tohru shook her head vigorously. _How could he not know I was in here! I'm only in here everyday at the same time!_ Shiguri hung his head and started to walk slowly out of the bathroom with his tail between his legs. He stopped. "You know, I forgot why I came in here."

Tohru stared at the gigantic wet spot between Shiguri's legs.

"Well, what ever it was, I don't think you have to do it anymore," replied Tohru, pointing in the direction of his crotch.

" Oh. I wondered why I felt a tingly, warm sensation. Well, I'm off to bed. See you at breakfast", and with that, he left the room.

Tohru finally started the shower and got in. Half way through, someone flushed the toilet in the other bathroom and scalded her ass. Tohru jumped out of the water and screamed, " OWWWWWWWWWW!! It burns, it burns!"

Yuki, Kyo, and Shiguri ran into the bathroom. Tohru was standing in the middle of the bathroom totally naked and with her mouth wide open. She noticed all three of guys were standing in the doorway just staring at her and her nakedness. Unfortunately for her it was the second time today that someone had seen her naked. (not so unfortunate for Shiguri, Yuki, and Kyo. Haha) A funny look came over Kyo's face as he just stood there pointing in her direction. Tohru grabbed her towel. _Damn! That's the second time today! _She looked at Kyo. " Kyo- kun, why are you pointing at me?"

" Um…no reason."

Yuki just stood there, wide eyed, staring at Tohru. Then his eyes wandered over to Kyo. All of a sudden, Yuki elbowed Kyo in the arm.

" What, you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki just looked at Kyo then looked down. Shiguri, Tohru, and Kyo all followed Yuki's eyes and relized what he was trying to not so suttley signal to him. _Hehehe,_ thought Tohru, _Kyo's got a boner._ Kyo instantly tried to hide himself and hauled ass back to his room. "Um… if you don't mind. I'd like to finish up my shower please."

Yuki and Shiguri both turned around and left the bathroom allowing her to get back in. After her most traumatic shower ever, she dried off, got dressed, and brushed her hair and teeth. Finally it was time for her to start making breakfast. The moment she put the pan on the stove, all three guys came running into the room ready to eat and be off to school.


End file.
